happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Before Dolly-O-Ween
Nightmare Before Dolly-O-Ween is an episode from the spin-off Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land. In this episode, we meet two new characters, Cheshire Eye and Puppet Deer, and Lucy goes to HTF Land for the first time. Opening scene At Wonderland during midnight, Puppet Deer walks to a portal entrance, along with Cheshire Eye. She/He then puts some gems on it so the door can activate the portal whose destination is HTF Land. They both look behind them as Evangeline Navarro and Beldam walk to them. Evangeline laughs evilly, while the raccoon boy from "The Past of Aurora" is seeing the villains and flying to the moon. A paper with the title of the episode written on it is then seen falling to the ground, with ominous Halloween music playing as the villains go inside the portal. Plot In the evening, Flippy plays a video game at the living room while Lucy slides down from the stairs. She walks up to him and asks him to go trick-or-treating together, however Flippy refuses due to Dolly-O-Ween being still in effect at Halloween, causing Lucy to become sad. Then, she shows him her "puppy eyes" to make him go trick-or-treating together. Flippy gets distracted by her "puppy eyes" and gives up. He tells her to wait in the living room while he goes to his bedroom to change his outfit. Lucy becomes happy and sits on the couch. Meanwhile at his bedroom, Flippy goes to a mirror and puts a basket of cookies near it. Not much later, Fliqpy eats a cookie and Flippy begins grabbing him. He tells his alter ego to wear a Mad Hatter costume and go on a trick-or-treat with Lucy, however Fliqpy refuses and makes Flippy get angry. Flippy then grabs some cookies from the basket and eats them, causing Fliqpy to cry out while looking at his cookies. Finally, he ends up doing what his other side says. Later at the living room, Lucy wears the Alice costume and eats some sweets. Fliqpy goes downstairs and walks up to her, then he joins Lucy to begin trick-or-treating. She's so happy and ready to go to some houses, however her phone is ringing, so she answers it. Queen Spade tells Lucy about the presence of two villains in Happy Tree "Frans" Land (actually HTF Land where they usually live in, but it's misheard by Lucy), but they're much more different than the usual villains, as the two villains are extremely dangerous and clever. Lucy agrees to do Queen Spade's request, then she goes to Happy Tree Frans Land but Fliqpy tells her that the place referred by Queen Spade is actually Happy Tree Friends Land, not Happy Tree Frans Land. Lucy is confused due to the weird naming, but she runs into the portal and grabs Fliqpy into it anyway. Flippy looks around and then goes back to playing his video game. Inside the portal, Lucy asks him what the place looks like. Fliqpy answers her question and says that the place is filled with humans, monsters and tree friends. He tells Lucy about the fact he has been living there since a long time ago. She is amazed at that fact. She becomes happier and more active. When they both land on HTF Land, Lucy falls on a mushroom and then lands on flowers safely while Fliqpy falls on a stone, making his stomach hurt. Lucy sees a human with pink hair (Casey), so she walks up and talks to her but Fliqpy tries to catch her. Lucy is then questioned by Casey. She answers all of her questions only in a minute. Casey is surprised at her due to her unique appearance, talk and personality. Fliqpy goes to her and tells her that Lucy is his adoptive sister, introducing her to Lucy in the process. The screen pans to the right, showing Puppet Deer and Cheshire Eye who are spying on them. Cheshire Eye transforms to become a black cat and then approaches them, while Lucy roams around HTF Land. She sees some houses with humans, then she goes to one of them and interacts with it. Casey's friends see Lucy, the small and cute blue squirrel. They all adore her as Casey tells her friends that Lucy is Fliqpy's adoptive sister. Fliqpy runs over to them, however his body begins sweating and he falls to the ground as he's exhausted. Lucy pours some water on his face, making Fliqpy shocked, so he yells at her angrily. Casey calms down Fliqpy and Lucy, then she asks them both about why they came to HTF Land. Lucy tells her that there are two villains who are extremely dangerous and clever in HTF Land according to Queen Spade. Casey and her friends are surprised and confused because they rarely hear about villains that are extremely dangerous and clever. Puppet Deer, who has seen everything from a tree, has an idea about how to not be seen by Lucy and Fliqpy as well as others. She/He becomes Fliqpy's shadow (due Fliqpy somehow lacking a shadow), and she/he follows him around. Meanwhile at Wonderland, Lucy and Fliqpy roam around while Casey keeps her eye on them both, then a black cat (Cheshire Eye) walks up to them. Lucy takes the black cat and pets it. She and Casey like it, but Fliqpy doesn't like the black cat because its right eye is missing. Lucy scolds him for being rude towards innocent animals, but Fliqpy just ignores it and walks away. Lucy gets annoyed by him and keeps the black cat. Puppet Deer gets annoyed by Cheshire Eye's stupid actions, so she/he decides to leave Fliqpy and transform herself/himself into a pinkish purple butterfly. The black cat chases the pinkish purple butterfly and bites it, but Puppet Deer changes into her/his own appearance and kicks Cheshire Eye painfully. Cheshire Eye feels so sorry about his mission not being a success. So, they both try to find some ways to take over HTF Land. Not much later, Cheshire Eye has an idea. He says that Alice (Lucy) has a lucky charm on her neck, which can be used as a weapon to take over HTF Land. Puppet Deer agrees with him and she/he transforms into a living stuffed animal. Meanwhile, Casey and Lucy pick up some flowers and make them into flower crowns. They're both happy but Fliqpy doesn't like flowers and says that they are just trash. Category:Welcome to HTF Land Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes